


Got A Secret

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Klaine, Dating in Secret, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: For a prompt on Wattpad about Klaine dating in secret at Dalton and the boys finding out by walking in on them kissing. And I'm a sucker for fluffy prompts like this.





	Got A Secret

"Blaine, stop! Someone can walk in any minute," Kurt laughed as Blaine continued to kiss down the line of his jaw insistently, despite the fact that the two of them were in the senior commons that more times than not, were filled with students. Apparently, Blaine had managed to find the one time the commons wasn't filled with Dalton students and decided to take advantage, even though Kurt knew their luck would run out quickly. 

 

"I've been waiting to do this all day long," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, kissing the spot just behind it that Blaine _knows_ make Kurt turn to putty. It's a dirty, dirty trick, because Kurt can feel himself just melting into Blaine's arms and that's exactly what Blaine was counting on. 

 

"Remind me again why we decided to keep this a secret?" Blaine mutters, not giving Kurt a chance to respond because he's kissing him. Kurt responds to the kiss, despite the fact that he knows they need to stop this, or at least take it into a room with a closed door. But he can't lie when he says that he wasn't thinking about the next chance to be alone with Blaine and just sit there and kiss him. He knows it was his idea to keep their relationship a secret, but sometimes, he just wants to be able to simply hold his boyfriend's hand in the Warbler meetings. 

 

When Kurt came to Dalton, he met Blaine by chance on the stairwell. And they became fast friends, and Kurt won't deny he had pretty much an instant crush on Blaine before he even introduced himself. And then Blaine took him out for coffee, with Wes and David of course. But once the two of them left, Blaine and him just didn't stop talking. They talked about things that Kurt had never let himself admit to anyone before, like his mom dying and his own fears that nothing will ever change with the bullying. Blaine put his number in his phone, along with a heart emoji, and Kurt asked him out to coffee the next day. 

 

When he transferred to Dalton, they were going to tell the Warblers that they were dating. They weren't planning on it until after Kurt got into the Warblers, so that there was no biases because the group knew Kurt was dating the lead singer. However, it was an unanimous vote that Kurt become a member, and they were just about to mention they were dating, and then Wes announced the competition for regionals. Kurt had immediate flashbacks to the Rachel/Jessie debacle, and stopped Blaine from announcing their relationship before anyone could accuse Kurt of trying to sabotage the group.  He was planning on being a Warbler for a while, especially once it became clear that McKinley would never acknowledge the bullying and the safety concerns Kurt had. He couldn't let the guys he was starting to become friends with believe that he was just there to lie and cheat his way into Nationals with the New Directions. Blaine, for his credit, understood and agreed to wait until after regionals to announce their relationship. 

 

It's just, sometimes it's hard to keep it a secret. Especially on days like today, when rehearsal was cancelled because of the snow and instead of going outside to join the boys in their snowball fighting and general boyish shenanigans, Blaine apparently agrees with Kurt that inside in the warm, heated, _empty_ , common area was much more appealing than getting dripping wet with ice cold snow. 

 

"Just two more months, I promise," Kurt finally gets the chance to respond when Blaine pulls back, and he takes a moment to lay a hand on Blaine's cheek, stopping for a minute just to look at Blaine. There are times that Kurt waits for the other shoe to drop. For so long, he thought he would never get this, never get to experience the simple act of kissing a boy he likes. And here he was, getting the chance to kiss a boy that seemingly came out of a fairytale. 

 

"I'm sorry I'm making you keep it a secret. Believe me, I really don't want to," Kurt whispers, needing to stop for a minute to tell Blaine for the five hundredth time that Kurt's not keeping the secret because of him. He can't go back to a time when he's shoved to the side and ignored or outcast, and with his luck, that is exactly what would happen if the Dalton boys ever found out Kurt was dating Blaine. 

 

"I know. And you know that the guys don't care, right? They'd be happy for both of us," Blaine states. Kurt shrugs, not truly believing Blaine because of everything he's experienced saying the opposite. Before Blaine can say anything more, however, Kurt leans in and kisses him again. But of course, that's the wrong idea because he now needs to find the strength to pull away so they could resume this in one of the numerous empty classrooms. So one quick kiss turns into another make out session. 

 

Which, of course, because that's _exactly_ how Kurt's luck always goes, they get interrupted. How they didn't hear the loud laughter of the boys coming inside, Kurt honestly doesn't know. But he does distinctly remember the very loud shout of "finally." 

 

Kurt jumps back with his face flaming hot, and he knows he's beet red when he turns to see most of the Warblers standing in the entrance, still dripping wet from their play outside in the snow. Leading them in the middle is Jeff and Nick. Both of whom wear identical smirks on their faces while the other boys stand behind them grinning. Before Kurt or Blaine could say anything, Jeff quickly jumps onto the nearest chair and turns to the group of Warblers. 

 

"At long last, the day that will forever live in the Warbler Hall of Fame, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel have gotten their heads out of their asses and finally admitted their undying love for one another," Jeff loudly proclaims, finally turning to look at both Blaine and Kurt with a large grin on his face. Kurt looks around, a little confused. Everybody here seems actually happy for them? Where's the anger? The betrayal? Doesn't any of them have any objections? Kurt can just think of the drama that would have automatically occurred amongst the New Directions.

 

"Wait. None of you are angry?" Kurt asks, and he's shocked by the amount of face that look genuinely hurt at the question. 

 

"Of course not! Why would we be?" Jeff asks. 

 

"Speak for yourself!" Nick immediately pipes up, and Kurt's heart plummets when he hears Nick speak up. There it is. The other shoe. 

 

"You guys couldn't have waited until regionals? That's when I put it down you guys would get together!" Nick states, and even though his face has a wide grin, he manages to sounds somewhat outraged. 

 

"You had them waiting all the way until Regionals?" Jeff asks, surprised. 

 

"I figured when we win, emotions and adrenaline will be running high, and they'd finally admit to each other how they felt. Probably would have just kissed on the stage or something like that," Nick shrugs. 

 

"Speaking of, who had down January?" Nick turns to the boys, and Thad steps forwards with a large grin. He starts going down the group one by one, and Kurt's completely shocked when the boys start taking out their wallets and giving Thad money. 

 

"See, I told you they would be happy for us. There was no need to keep it a secret," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt looks over, where Blaine's smiling widely as the boys start talking.

 

"Wait, wait, wait. Secret?" Nick loudly asks, causing Thad to stop collecting money to look over at them. 

 

"As in, you guys got together _before_ January?" Thad looks down at the money in his hands, and then back at the two of them. At Kurt's nod, the other boys immediately start reaching for their money back. 

 

"So who won the betting pool then?" Someone, Kurt's not sure who, yells out. 

 

"Okay, two things," Blaine speaks up, "one, what betting pool? And two, please don't tell me you guys _actually_  bet on us getting together, did you?" Immediately, all the boys start saying _yes_ , and _of course_ , and _it was obvious from the star_ _t._  

 

"I think the important question here," Kurt has to speak loudly to be heard over the other boys, "you guys aren't mad? You don't think I'm here trying to sabotage your chances to win Regionals before transferring back to my former glee club?" 

 

"Why would we think that?" Jeff asks. "Tuition here is certainly not cheap, and you practically killed yourself during midterms so your grades were good enough to keep your scholarship," Kurt looks at the group of boys, who all look concerned that Kurt would think they'd be upset about him and Blaine dating. And that's when it truly sinks in for Kurt, they made a betting pool for crying out loud. They actually bet money with each other when Kurt and Blaine would get together. They really aren't mad at all. Kurt looks at Blaine with a wide smile, and squeezes his hand that he wasn't aware he was still holding. 

 

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, when did you guys get together? And please tell me it was Christmas!" One of the boys in the back shouts, and Kurt blushes as he looks down at the ground. 

 

"We actually started dating before Kurt even joined the Warblers. We were going to tell you guys in the beginning, but Kurt was afraid that after we found out we were competing against the New Directions, you all would think he was only here to try and sabotage us. It happened at McKinley to the New Directions," Blaine explains. Kurt nods along, and realizes in hindsight, it was definitely stupid to think these guys would be pissed at him and force him to transfer back to McKinley after finding out. 

 

"So you're telling us _Trent_ was right? He guessed you guys were dating in secret and we all told him life isn't a movie!" Nick asks. Kurt laughs, and Blaine turns to him while Trent whoops loudly, grabbing the rest of the money that was in Thad's hands and starts collecting the money from the boys who took theirs back. 

 

"You want to get out of here? Find somewhere a little less crowded?" Blaine asks softly. Kurt grins and nods. Blaine laces their fingers together, and they quickly exit the common room while everybody is shouting about how much money they lost. 

 

"I still can't believe they bet on us," Kurt whispers, but then he doesn't let Blaine respond, because he's kissing him first this time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....I'm also a sucker for Warblers betting on Klaine getting together, so I had to throw that in too. I just couldn't resist.


End file.
